


tissue paper armor

by latchkeygrey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latchkeygrey/pseuds/latchkeygrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsuki wear the same kind of armor. Maybe if they have each other, they won't need it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tissue paper armor

**Author's Note:**

> might make this into a series of one-shots? idk
> 
> opinions?

"You're so stupid Tsukishima! Do you really believe Yamaguchi is the only person willing to put up with you? The only person that wants to be your friend? For all that intelligence tucked up inside your head, you are completely oblivious way too much!" And with those frustrated words out of Tetsurou mouth, he kissed Tsukishima. It was clumsy, fumbled against Tsukishima's already slightly parted lips, and over before it could really become anything better than rushed.

Tsukishima, ears and cheeks now dusting with a warm pink, mumbled under his breath. "Sloppy."

"Excuse me??" Tetsurou let out a laugh.

"I said your kissing was sloppy. Kind of like yourself." Tsukishima answered. He did think Kuroo Tetsurou was sloppy all around, exempting volleyball, but that seemed to just be his persona. Tetsurou used it the same way Tsukishima made himself distant and cold. The armor was the same. It just looked different from the outside. 

Moving in a way that almost showed his hurt, Tetsurou shift back a bit. "Tch. Guess that answers any questions I might've had about us." His tone was light and had an air of unconcern to it. He looked ready to walk while Tsukishima was still thinking even then. 

"If I have to go through life alone I can." Was a thought of Tsukishima Kei's that he had never questioned. He had decent parents who valued him, a slightly irritating but supportive older brother. Also teammates that included his best friend Yamaguchi. Yet he never thought of himself as a piece of permanence in anyone's life. 

Only maybe he had been wrong. Acknowledging new people into his life might be tiring and stressful. Possibly even likely to end unpleasantly but it didn't have to be a wholly disappointing experience for the people involved. Tsukishima took a half step forward to meet Tetsurou halfway. 

"I said you're sloppy. I'm not going to lie about how terrible that kiss was to spare your feelings. We'll keep practicing until you get better, senpai." Kei spoke the last word mockingly but without any negative emphasis behind it. Kuroo laughed and linked his arm with the other boy's. 

Still laughing, he uttered "Later then." and pretended not to notice how red Tsukishima's ears and cheeks had gotten. They'd have plenty of time to pull each other out of the armor each had built for himself. One sloppy kiss was just the small point of starting.


End file.
